


Late Night Confessions

by Anonwrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy was bored, Quintis - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silly, Toby wasn't home, prompt, scorpion, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwrite/pseuds/Anonwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've been buying the wrong underwear<br/>Toby overhears Happy talking to herself, and does it lead to some surprising revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/gifts).



> I was given this prompt my raredelightfulloveoak and I LOVED it! I had so much from writing it and I really hope you enjoy it!

"Damn it," Toby heard Happy exclaim as he sneaked down the hall towards their bedroom. "I've been buying the wrong underwear!"

Toby stopped in his tracks and fought to keep in the laugh that threatened to escape. What the hell was Happy doing? He had gone out for a few drinks with the men from Scorpion and was just now getting back. He had texted her that he was on his way, but when he got no response, he assumed she was already asleep. Apparently he had been wrong. He was about to call out when he hear Happy talking to herself again. 

"What the hell is that supposed to be? I could design one of those in my sleep that would bring more pleasure than that!"

The door was open to their bedroom. Toby saw Happy sitting in bed, an old t-shirt of his making her look smaller than she was. Toby leaned up against the door jamb, curious as to what she was doing. He saw something on the bed in front of her, but he couldn't make out what it was. When she went to turn the page, she lifted it and he almost fell over from shock. It was one of those girly magazines filled with "how to's" and sex tips. He had never seen Happy with one before. 

"What you doing, honey bear?" Toby smirked, walking into the room. 

Happy's head shot up, surprise lacing her face at seeing him. She scrambled to hide the magazine under the covers, hoping Toby hadn't seen. 

"Uh, nothing, babe, nothing at all. When did you get back?," she responded nervously. 

Toby walked over to the bed, a smirk on his face, "Uh, huh, right. I believe that. And just a few minutes ago."

Happy gave a little pout, something he had never seen before. He figured she had learned it from her night reading. 

"Seriously, I'm just reading, see?" Happy tried to get out of Toby's line of questioning by holding up a car magazine. 

Toby knew she was embarrassed, but this was not something he was going to let go. It was too amusing. He nodded in understanding and climbed on the bed, crawling over to her. He leaned down to kiss her hello, allowing himself to deepen it while running his hands down her sides. They slipped under the covers as he caressed her thighs with his hands. Happy moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his back to hold him close. Suddenly Toby pulled away. Happy whimpered in displeasure. Toby pulled his hands out from under the covers, bringing with him the magazine Happy had just tried to hide. 

"What do we have here?" He asked jokingly. 

Happy covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

Toby pulled on her hands, wanting to see her face, "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing," she muttered. 

Toby shook his head, suddenly not finding it amusing anymore. He didn't want her to feel like this, "Nah, not really. But, I'm curious, why do you have it?"

"Paige gave it to me. She said she tried some of the tips out with Walter and it was amazing. She thought-"

Toby cut her off with his hand over her mouth, "Gross, I did not need to know about Walter's sex life. And did you tell her that we are amazing just as we are. We don't need any help in that department."

"Well no. That's just awkward." Happy sighed, knowing she might as well tell him everything, "When she tried to give it to me, I just stared at her. I wasn't going to take it. But then she put it in my bag and I wasn't going to create a big deal over it, so I just left it there. I figured, why not take a look. You weren't home and I was bored."

"But? Toby prodded, he could tell she had more to say. 

Happy looked down at her hands. She was playing with her fingers, something she did when she was nervous, "But as I was looking at it, some of the stuff that's in there makes sense and looks like fun."

Toby fell back on the bed laughing, he stopped when he realized Happy hadn't joined in, "Oh, you're serious."

Happy nodded, her cheeks a bit pink. 

Toby held out his hand, "Oh, alright. Let me see it."

Happy almost looked giddy as she turned to the pages she had marked. She sat up on her knees and read the pages with Toby. 

"See?" Happy said, pointing at the page, "All we have to do is-"

"Shush woman, I'm trying to read," Toby covered her mouth with his hand again. 

A few minutes later, Toby put the magazine down. Happy was practically bouncing with excitement. She wanted to see what the good doctor had to say about all this. She bit the inside of her cheek as she saw him processing everything. Happy was a little embarrassed about bringing this up with him, but she knew he wouldn't judge. He was the first guy she ever felt comfortable with bringing up awkward and embarrassing things. She was in this for the long haul and so was he, which is why, she supposed, she knew she could talk to him about this, even if he practically had to drag it out of her at first. Finally, Toby started to speak. 

"Well, that did have some interesting ideas. I could see how it would work," he turned to her and smirked, "Wanna try?"

Happy grinned and launched at him, eager to see what all the fuss was about. 

An hour later, Toby and Happy collapsed on the bed, sated and exhausted. Happy laid her head on Toby's shoulder, intertwining her legs with his, and her arm resting on his chest. He lazily drew patterns on her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"Wow," Toby said breathlessly. He was the first to speak. 

"Yeah, that was amazing," Happy mumbled tiredly. 

"We should do that more often."

"Agreed."

Toby turned his head to kiss her on the forehead. 

"I loved it, but I still like it better when we make love."

Happy tilted her head to look up at him, a big smile on her face, "God you're so cheesy, but so right. That's the best."

Toby leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, "I love you," he said against her lips. 

"Love you too, Doc."

They laid there silently for a few minutes. The gentle tickle of Toby's fingers dancing across her skin relaxing her even more. She was almost asleep when Toby broke the silence with a chuckle. 

"Just for the record, you don't need to buy any different underwear. Anything you wear looks great." Toby pulled her closer, "But the best is when it's on the floor and you're underneath me or on top of me or next to me or-"

Happy hit him gently on the stomach, "I get it, you big idiot. You don't need to go on. God, I can't believe you heard that! I'm so awkward!"

Toby laughed harder and rolled to hover over Happy. "You're perfect," he said before kissing her lazily and deeply, slowing tangling his tongue with hers. 

When he pulled back, Happy was more than ready to continue the night. She reached over to the bedside table for the magazine. 

"What do you say we try something else?" There was a mischievous look in her eyes. 

"Hell yes," Toby said before grabbing her and rolling so she was on top of him. 

Happy couldn't help herself as she let out a laugh. Tonight was going to be a night forever engrained into her memory and she didn't mind one bit.


End file.
